codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Megatank
Megatanks are large, ball-like monsters. Possibly the only Monster in X.A.N.A.'s army not based on a living creature. Megatanks are arguably the strongest of X.A.N.A.'s monsters because of its casing, which can take damage even from another Megatank. However, the force of the impact will probably push its companion into the digital sea. In the first season a Megatank's laser does 50 life points allowing some room for the Lyoko warriors to protect Aelita with their bodies. This changes in season 2, since X.A.N.A.'s monsters get stronger and a whole 100 life points of damage are dealt, making the body protection technique usless. Megatanks also have the ability to destroy objects that Aelita creates with her power, however if Aelita's Creativity is mixed with her Energy Fields it may take around 5 or 6 shots. A Megatank's laser will usually not come back until it hits something or someone. Megatanks can also run over or trap the warriors. Abilities When they attack, they open up and fire a large laser that does 80-100 points of damage that devirtualizes the Warrirors with one shot, or it will simply devirtualize them by running them over. However, in the first episodes, the Megatank's laser only did 50 points of damage, making it survivable, as shown in episodes such as Log Book and Big Bug. While its laser is the most powerful laser of X.A.N.A.'s monsters, it can be blocked by Aelita's energy field, which can also destroy the laser, and Ulrich's sword, which shatters after a short period of time. To defeat them, Team Lyoko hits the Eye of XANA before it closes. From Season 3, the Megatanks sometimes fire their laser horizontally, making a nearly unavoidable attack. Megatanks are the most challenging to destroy because of its shell; the shell can block all of Team Lyoko's weapons. It is even able to withstand Aelita's Energy Field. The Megatank can also withstand an attack of another Megatank, as seen in "Contact". They can also push other Megatanks with their Laser. In Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize, one shows up as a boss, and it must be defeated in order for the level in question to be completed. In Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity (Wii) there were Omegatanks (Megatanks with spikes) and Ubertanks (Megatanks that always fire lasers horizontally). Trivia * Aelita once threw two energy fields that shattered the Megatank's energy wall as if it were glass. (False Lead) * The Megatanks seem to have been based on bowling balls. Jokes referring to bowling have been made by the heroes at the Megatanks' expense. * In Code: Earth, Ulrich was shown blocking a Megatank's laser with his digital Katana and actually maintaining the block while Jeremie tried to send Aelita to the real world for the first time. * Starting in the very first episode, Teddygodzilla, Megatanks only dealt 50 points of damage, making their attacks survivable. This was changed after the episode Code: Earth, after which they began dealing their current damage of 100 points. Gallery Megatank1.jpg 2011-09-12 1538.png Yumi saves aelita.png Category:Monsters Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Villians